There are currently available various different types of post driver apparatus. Their constructions and operations are basically the same. They function by driving or dropping a hammer or weight against a top end of a post, and thereby driving the bottom end of the post into the ground.
Many of the current post driver apparatus have complex and/or cumbersome constructions. Their constructions make the apparatus difficult to position on a post and difficult to operate to drive the post. Many types of post drivers directly strike the top of the post with the weight which causes damage to the post while driving. In addition, post drivers that directly strike the top of the post with the weight do not securely hold the post while driving, which permits the post to move leading to “loose” posts that are not plumb.